flamintalesfandomcom-20200213-history
My haunted Mansion experience
I remember the time I explored the Haunted Mansion at Orlando, Florida. I was unfortunately forced to get in by my brother and sister as they told me to be brave and face my fears. The haunted mansion seemed terrifying to me when I was a child and I never tried it before I was forced to. My brother loved to annoy me at the time, but of course he changed over time, most likely because of him maturing. My sister was the nicest woman I have ever had in my life. She would give me lots of gifts on my birthday and she would always protect me. But my sister agreed with my brother to explore the haunted mansion. She told me that she was going to protect me if anything happened, so we waited in the line. I felt terrified but I had no chance to go back now as many others were behind us waiting. We interacted with many objects in the queue and this is when I started feeling odd, as if I was being watched, but I had no idea from where. I checked all around me and I found nothing fishy or out of the ordinary. My brother also jumpscared me a few times. My sister kept telling him to stop scaring me and he stopped doing it as we entered the mansion. The Foyer soundtrack started playing as we entered into the lobby area. We were listening to the ghost host, but I could hear another voice next to me. It could have been a tourist or a park manager, but the voice told me my name right next to my ear. I started to cry as I knew that this wasn't a part of the experience. My sister managed to calm me down as we arrived to the stretching room. As the room stretched the voice of the ghost host started to glitch out. Everything stopped and the lights started to flicker. I managed to keep my cool as this happened, but I saw someone that looked like an adult. I approached him and he seemed transparent. I heard him motion for me to come closer as he stood up and turned to look at me. The man's eyes were missing, replaced by dark empty sockets, and he had no teeth. I ran back to my family members petrified in fear and everything started up again as if it never happened. The second sighting I had was while we were riding the ride throughout the mansion at the ball scene. I saw the man once again but his overall shape seemed to change into strings stuck to his hands. Finally we arrived closeby the exit and the man was sitting behind our ride vehicle as we exited. As I looked at him my head started to hurt and I became extremely tired and fell on the floor. My sister grabbed me and she sprinted out of there with my brother. I have searched up this strange being but nothing came up. I'm just left to wonder who that was, but my brother thinks he knows. He told me that it could have been our father that passed away before we went to Disney. He was discovered dead without eyes and broken teeth. Unfortunately one of his employees killed him because he had enough of being threatened like a slave. My father secretly enslaved his own employees to make extra money. Category:Horror Category:Stories Category:Good tails doll